


Next time, Keep your gaze on him.

by Gingerfloss



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pool Sex, Pre-Avengers (2012), written from peppers POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if she'd taken more notice of him, and where he was, the whole dammed situation would never have happened. And she'd still have both her underwear and her make-up intact and not be praying that the security cameras weren't turned on... (Pre-IM2/IM3/Avengers, Pre-Relationship POV fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time, Keep your gaze on him.

Thinking about fucking him isn’t the same as doing it, it just means that my mind has gone wondering away again because I’m bored, not because I fancy him, at all. That would just make work awkward, if I actually wanted to have sex with my boss.

He’s decided that the world’s greatest idea tonight would be to have a pool party with half the whores of New York, who’ve all dressed for the occasion in next to nothing and are wondering around like this is a normal Wednesday night activity. I’m sat here trying to convince myself to work on this report and ignore the sign of my boss in next to nothing. How he can still go swimming with the arc reactor embedded in his chest I have no idea, and why he feels the need to use the armour as a lifeguard is probably also always going to be a mystery.

Its been almost three hours since this stupidity started and he still hasn’t picked a whore to bed and sent the others away, I’m either going to fall asleep or end up shouting at someone if this doesn’t end soon. Normally I don’t care how long this lasts, because normally I’m not sat behind a glass wall watching him playing around with the blonde things, I prefer not being able to see it. I guess I’m almost jealous of them, watching him touching and holding them close, lips against their ears and smirk across his lips. I should stop myself from thinking about it, thinking about how much I want to be one of them.

To be honest, I’ve been thinking about Tony this way a lot since last year, it’s been getting more and more irritating. After his adventure for three months I realised how much I need him to be around, and what I’ve been trying to insist is just a crush is getting worse. I want _him._ Even my last two boyfriends have and such stunning likeness that Happys noticed.

I can’t stand this any longer, I’m going to have to tell them all to stop it.

Thankfully, for my own state of mind, its worked and they’ve finally been send home, leaving my half-naked boss and I stating rather awkwardly in the same room.

“You didn’t have to do that ya’know peps, I can get rid of my own guests.”

“if you did that, I wouldn’t have to take out the trash every morning.” I pointed out, turning my back on him just as he stepped closer, I don’t really need a face full of his perfectly moulded chest to add to my problems today.

“I thought you liked cleaning.” Tony teased, I can feel his smirk without needed to see it as I drop to my knees to rescue another abandoned towel, adding it to the pile that I’ve been building at on the lifeguards chair, glad I had the sense to pull of my heels before trying to navigate the soaking tiles. I would probably have fallen in the pool by now if I hadn’t, I don’t think that Tony’s realised how clumsy I am.

“I hate cleaning.” I informed him sharply, grabbing another towel to throw on the pile: “I just don’t think there’s anyone else in Stark Industries that could stand the sight of that _kind_ of woman every morning.”

“So, what _kind_ of woman would you rather I had for you to fetch, Potts?”

“A wife, maybe?” I suggested irritably, knowing he was mocking me, still not looking around at him as I grabbed for another, wishing that every time did it, I didn’t show him my ass: “Or a husband…If you like, but finding the same person every morning would be much more _acceptable_ behaviour from a man like you…” I could feel my temper was starting to rise, it always did when he brought this up: “You could have anyone in the world be completely loyal to you, _sir,_ and all you do is mess around with everyone in sight…”

Maybe if I’d been thinking about what he was up to, rather than complaining about him, I would have realised where he was.

Right behind me. And grinning like a kid in a candy store.

“I think _you_ **need** to cool off, Miss Potts.”

I should have known he’d do it, it was exactly the same thing I would have wanted to do to him. But I would have kept the thought in my head, not grabbed my fully dressed PA around the waist and thrown her in the pool with a laugh despite her kicking and panicking.

I screamed, of course I did. The impact of the cold water was a shock that would have woken the dead.

And I was almost certain I was going to drown for about five seconds before I felt his arms back around me dragging me up to his laughter and smug face.

“Better?” He asked, still not letting me go as he made sure I wasn’t going to faint or fall over.

“I hate you.” I groaned, wiping water from my eyes and looking down at the state he’d forced me into, white dresses are a terrible idea around that man. The first one had been destroyed by coffee, the second when he’d ‘accidently’ thrown cake at me and the third was now soaking wet and showing off my underwear to my boss.

He’s obviously noticed exactly the same thing I had, but his gaze was more curious than smug, like he’d seen something he wanted to try.

_Me?_

I felt my cheeks burn as I realised how close he was, and now easy it would be for him to do exactly what he seemed to want, he was literally inches away from my lips and almost naked, muscles flexing as he grinned: “But you seem so much cooler than you did! You’re not even scowling anymore Potts.”

“I still hate you. How am I supposed to go back to work now?!” I muttered angrily, trying to think of a way to escape his arms as I felt him push me back against the side of the pool, seeming like he was going to help me out of there.

I should have known better than to think that my boss was actually about to let me out of his arms, but I didn’t really care: “You’re not?” He suggested teasingly, leaning forwards and resting his head against mine.

He wasn’t going to kiss me first, I knew he wasn’t quite that brave. I don’t think he was quite sure if I’d punch him for trying it on.

Anyone with a brain, or more restraint that I have, wouldn’t have done it. Wouldn’t have pressed their lips against their bosses almost hungrily, invading his mouth as if I thought someone was going to catch us, or drag him away from me.

In books they always make the first kiss when you’ve wanted someone for this long sound romantic, but there was nothing romantic about the way I was kissing him, or how he kissed me back, one hand up in my hair and the other running down my chest, reaching for the hem of the fabric that was clinging to my skin. It was desperation, hunger and lust.

Five minutes ago I had no idea he wanted me, but the weight pressed up against my leg was saying something different as he found the bottom of my dress, dragging his mouth away from mine for only a few seconds to rip it off over my head, throwing it aside as his hand found my breast, palming it as our mouths reconnected. His tongue in my mouth as he reached for my ass, massaging it lightly as he encouraged me to wrap my legs around his waist. The water was being surprisingly helpful, keeping me afloat as he touched me, the hand in my hair slipping free to cup my cheek as he pulled away slightly, looking down at my body against his.

I couldn’t help but catch sight of his expression, the curious look from before had moulded into one of lust, I knew that look from catching him doing things in the lab one too many times. I could feel my body dampening from something that was nothing to do with the water. If he’d been anyone else, I would have almost expected a compliment, but his mouth was back against mine as he laid waste to my bra.

My tights tightened around him almost instantly as I felt his hands against my bare breasts, making me moan his name into his mouth without meaning to, breath catching in my throat as he dragged a thumb over a nipple, causing my back to arch into his body.

We could have done the whole routine, sweet nothings in my ear and gentle touches and all the messing about that i did with every other lover that I took to bed, but I didn’t want it. I didn’t need it. The daily arguments and fighting where more foreplay than most couples I knew managed in a lifetime.

All I was craving was his cock inside me, I wanted to be fucked by him the same way I’d imagined it for so long. His hands where too good at manipulating me, toying with my both my nipples as he dragged more whimpers from me, seeming to be enjoying it as he swapped a hand for his mouth, pushing my back up the wall as he sucked on me.

The free hand was ripping down my sodden underwear as he pulled his lips away, glancing up into my flustered expression for what I can only imagine was my permission what he wanted to do next.

I nodded, panting my desperation into his hair as I ran my hands through the damp mess, grinding my hips sharply against his, wanting to make it obvious what I wanted.

His expression was more than smug as he yanked down his own underwear, impaling me on his erection without me saying a so much as a word, just crying out in pleasure at the feeling of him inside me.

I think I almost came against him without him needing to move, my arms wrapped around his shoulder as he handled my body into a position he could fuck me in, making me moan the instant he started to move. His name and his mouth where the only things I could think of as his body rocked against mine, the pace gentle for only a few seconds.

Tony seemed to be craving his release as much as I begged for mine into his ear, hands gripping his hair as he picked up the pace, wet bodies slapping against each other with an almost erotic sound as we upset most of the water in the pool, spilling it across the tiles behind us and probably soaking my neatly folded towels from earlier.

The whole messy situation barley a minute before I was crying my orgasm into his mouth, and he was speaking for the first time, moaning my name, my _real_ name, back into my own semi-open lips as his spilt his load inside me.

I felt his body limp against mine for a few moments as he found my kiss again, closing the gap between our mouths again almost gently, seeming to be lost for breath as he held me close to him.

We were both panting and soaked as he tightened his grip on my hips, placing both hands under my ass and picking me up clear out of the water and pushing me gently onto the side of the pool. The cool air hitting my damp, naked skin almost brought me back to my senses.

I’d just fucked my boss in his swimming pool. And enjoyed it.

Oh _god._

Maybe if I hadn’t noticed him clambering from the water completely nude and how his gaze was back on me, I might have run away. The blue light buried in his chest seemed almost brighter than it usually did, I didn’t even realised it was waterproof until tonight.

Tony crossed the damp titles (which didn’t take as long as I wanted it to) to smile down at the breathless mess I was sat there in, holding out a hand to pull me up.

“Miss Potts?” He asked almost kindly, it wasn’t a way I’d ever heard him talk to anyone before, it was like he actually cared.

“M-more…” It was the only thing I could think to say, the only word in my mind. And it seemed to be exactly what Mr Stark wanted to hear from me.

Bending down, he took both my hands and pulled me up, leading me away from the side of the pool and pushing me down onto one of the sun loungers that had been dragged down there for the party. I was on my back before I could think, and his lips where pressed against mine again as he swept my legs apart, spreading me before him as he knelt between them, dragging his tongue across my lips for access before slipping his hand between my legs.

Moments later, and I knew why they called him a sex god. As his fingertips dipped into the slit between my legs, the fact I was dripping wet and probably looked a state fell away, his index finger was rubbing up against my clit, teasing noise from me that I hadn’t made before. His mouth let mine for a while as his touch slipped backwards, slamming two fingers deep inside me without warning, making me cry his name in pleasure.

I couldn’t work out why he wasn’t talking to me, maybe there was nothing to say, maybe he was too busy kissing and fucking me to think of something snarky to say. I couldn’t bring myself to concentrate on it as a third finger was added to the mix, curling inside me to scrape across a sensitive part that I never knew existed before he touched it.

My hips where rocking back against his impact as I broke the kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck as I buried my face in the crook of hit, my lips finding the bare flesh and sucking on it to quell the noises falling from my open mouth. I knew there’d be a mark in the morning but he didn’t seem to care as his ministrations pulled a second orgasm from the heat pooling in my stomach, losing all control of my hips as I tightened around him, squirting across his hand with a whimper.

Whatever part of my mind had thought that he might have finished with me at that point was obviously not thinking straight, I could barely feel my lower body as I felt his cock pressing against my entrance, urging me to give him access.

Had touching me turned him on that much? Surely I was no better than the women he normally played games with?

_I wasn’t going to refuse him._

My legs spread to take him inside me without a second thought, but he’d pulled his lips away from mine and was pressing his forehead against mine. It was only at that moment that I realised he was looking at me as he started to move, watching my reactions as I gripped his shoulders again, whimpering as her took no mercy on my hips, fucking me so hard I was almost convinced the metal underneath us would break as his slammed his hips into mine.

“Pep…” it took me a moment to realise he was growling my name against my lips as he bucked against me, not breaking pace as spoke: “..fuck… _Virginia_ …you’re _perfect_ ….”

The sound of my real name falling from his lips turned my cheeks about the same colour as his armour, his damp body pressed against mine as he missed a beat in his rhythm, pulling away slightly as his cum splattered across my stomach, make me whimpered, the sight was something I’d only ever imagined.

I couldn’t help but reach up for him, grabbing him to kiss his lips, eyes closing for the few seconds that our mouths touched, before he was laying on me, his head against my breast as we panted together, neither of us actually having a clue what to do.

The whole room seemed to be hazy from it, and I couldn’t find it in myself to regret what I’d just done.

_And he’d called me perfect._


End file.
